


Discord Drabble Babble

by Cear_IK, Failsona, RabbitPie, TsukiHotaru



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cear_IK/pseuds/Cear_IK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failsona/pseuds/Failsona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiHotaru/pseuds/TsukiHotaru
Summary: Short drabbles written on/for Discord chat. We tend to drabble battle, or babble (whatever) at eachother, so even though they have their own chat (stories_plots_ideas), we tend to lose them a lot. Hopefully we won't anymore- and in the meantime we can share them with everyone.Warnings should be in the notes for those that need them.





	1. Kustard Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kustard.  
> Red plays his music WAY TOO LOUD, and doesn't know anyone's in the house.
> 
> ... Sans enjoys the show.
> 
> Promp from Tsuki that spawned this from Cear a day later.

Sans could hear the dull _whump whump_ of the music before he walked in the front door. The music became increasingly (unbearably) louder the farther into the house he got, reaching a point where it was resonating with his skull in such a way that made him barely able to think. He'd have to talk with Red about this- he was shocked that they hadn't already recieved a noise complaint. He intended to open their bedroom door and walk right in to shut off the skull-rattlingly loud music. He was halfway through with doing just that when he caught sight of Red.

 

Red was _rocking_ that song. His dancing was a mix somewhere between bellydancing (skeleton-style), robotic, and hiphop shuffle. Surprisingly, he _didn't_ look like an amateur- he looked so professional that if Sans didn't know Red would freak and panic, he'd have taken a video to send in to that world-wide talent show. He looked _amazing_ (even though he clearly didn't know that his lover was watching), and Sans wondered when the edgy tsundere had gotten the time to become _that good_.

 

"S-Sans?!" Red caught sight of Sans standing in the open doorway watching him, but before he could get out more than a panicked word, his mouth was occupied by an invading tongue. Sans kissed him with such force that Red was forced backwards until he was pressed against the wall; only then did Sans let him breathe, and by that time he was far too ~~aroused~~ flustered to feel panicked.

 

"You," the blue skeleton positively _growled_ , making Red's legs shake with need, "are going to teach me to dance like that."


	2. Saving Edgepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** loss, loss of loved one, loss of self, loss of control, high-LOVE
> 
> Edgepuff

Fell loved to fight.

 

Fighting was an unavoidable fact of life in the Fellverse. You could fight and die, but you could also fight and live. If you didn't fight though, you just died. So fighting - if one wanted to survive - was unavoidable. 

 

The knowledge that he had dusted monsters before, and most likely would dust monsters in his future, made Fell soul-sick. He couldn't count the hours that he had spent curled up on his bed, nauseous and crying quietly. Probably an equivalent amount of hours to Sans' time at Grillby's. But there was a problem-

 

Fell loved to fight. 

 

Dusting others was just as unavoidable. If you didn't, the monster would more likely than not recover and return to finish the job, this time with more experience. Besides, LOVE made you stronger, faster, more ruthless. The higher your LOVE, the more likely you were to survive. 

The higher your LOVE, the higher your aggression.

 

Dusting monsters made him feel horrible, but only after the fact (which made him feel even shittier).  _ During  _ the fight was an entirely different story. There was something about fighting with his very existence on the line that made his soul sing and his magic  _ thrive _ . And the feeling of gaining Exp was addictive (even though he would spend hours afterword feeling like he was going to hurl). 

 

Fell couldn’t remember what set him off this time. All he could see was dimmed by his very-active LOVE; souls and magics of several colors veritably glowed through the dimness, marking their owners as targets. Fell couldn’t remember where he was, or why there were so many bright-souled monsters around him; all he knew was that there was aggression, and fear; that he had to protect himself, and that his own fear and aggression, fueled by his LOVE, drove him to hurt and kill. 

 

Fell never remembered what drove him into the LOVE-fueled haze of bloodlust. He never knew what originally stayed his hand from dusting the bright-orange soul in front of him, either. He just…. couldn’t. All around him was a threat; all around him was to become dust; yet… this one soul… this magic… he literally could not command himself to harm it. His LOVE could not drive him to damage that brightly-shining soul. Even when that orange magic reached out and touched him. Even when the bright magic gently drew out his soul- that battered, blood-orange thing, weakly pulsing against the shadows that threatened to overwhelm it. He could only snarl helplessly as the culmination of his entire being was engulfed in the bright-soul’s magic, because he could. not. harm.  _ him _ . 

 

What Edge  _ does  _ remember is coming back to himself, lying comfortably on the couch, his skull in someone’s lap. In  _ his  _ lap. And his soul - the entire culmination of his wretched, horrible self - engulfed gently, safely,  _ comfortably  _ in his magic.

 

 

He may not remember much about that time. Not about Stretch’s scar, or Slim’s second (or is that third?) tooth. Not about Razz’s deference, nor about Sans’ near-PTSD reactions. Certainly not about what worries the Blueberry so much, and - to his ever-lasting shame and distress - he cannot remember where his brother disappeared to. 

 

There is one thing he  _ can  _ remember, though: he has never been alone again. There is and always will be a monster by his side, someone he can trust with his back, his loyalty… his heart, his soul. 

 

**_Papyrus_ **


	3. Your FellPap Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Fell!Pap / Reader
> 
> You were really down, and he quickly figured out why.  
> ... Well, you hadn't been _too_ weak lately- he guessed he could cheer you up a bit. ONLY to strengthen you, of course!

He found you curled up at the foot of your bed. Your head was tucked into your knees and your arms were wrapped around you- it was your crying pose, although he couldn't hear if you were actually crying or not.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER, HUMAN? DID YOU 'KICK ASS' IN YOUR 'WAR' GAME?"  
There was no response. At a loss (you had told him he was not allowed to touch you without explicit permission, and now didn't seem like the time to break that), he looked around for what could have made you so upset. On your desk, carefully cradled in a towel, were pieces so tiny, he could just make out that they belonged to the (rather expensive) model you had proudly showed him just hours ago.  
Ah. Now he could see the problem.

 

When you woke up the next morning, you decided to finally throw away the now-useless pieces you had been mourning over yesterday and move on with your life. It was, in the end, just a toy- even if it had been a limited edition figurine that you had been saving your paychecks for. Instead, in its' place, you found figurine that was easily ten times more detailed and life-like, all the way down to the tiny, to-scale sword in its' hands. On the desk was a note:

\- DON'T BREAK THIS ONE, HUMAN!  
\- THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS


	4. Lust the Lady's Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had a very long, very awful day.
> 
> Good thing your flirty cat loves you.

You'd had a bad day. You'd had plenty of bad days before, but this one was one for the record books. It was busy- one hectic emergency after the other. Nothing seemed to have worked today- either mysteriously breaking or simply ceasing to function. It was long, work having asked you to stay late in order to finish all the tasks that had been put off for the emergencies and to fix everything. You were looking forward to a long, hot shower; to curling up under a blanket with some icecream and chocolate (comfort food was one of the best things). But the best thing of all....

The first thing that happened when you opened your door was hear a cat. Not just a purr. Or a mew. No, this cat talked. And to be fair, he also purred. He escorted you to bathroom, rubbing himself all over your legs and nearly tripping you the whole way, and when you went to get into the shower you could swear you heard the cat-equivalent of a wolf-whistle. He followed you all the way into the kitchen, never once shutting up, and proceeded to annoy the fuck out of you by rubbing against any part of you he could get to. But when you settled down on the couch with your chocolate and your icecream and your blanket, he proceeded to rub himself all over your face before standing on your chest and giving you kisses all over your nose and chin (you were trying to keep him away from your lips). And when your cat was done flirting with you - because that was the only thing you could think that he was doing - he settled right down, pressed into your side, where the rumbling vibrations of his purring was resonating through you in a comforting way.

 

That Lust... he really was quite the ladies cat.


	5. Kustard Komfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kustard
> 
> Comfort and fluff!!!
> 
> This drabble was written by Fresh, who didn't want to post it themselves but allowed me to post it for them -grumbles-

“Sweetheart…” Red sighed as Sans flitted throughout their house, wrapping him firmly in one of their large fuzzy blankets and making multiple trips to and from the kitchen. Soon there was both a bottle of mustard and a bottle of ketchup on the table, a large bowl of hot, buttery popcorn set on the couch, and a heaping portion of ice cream in a bowl in Red’s hands.

 

Red could only stare down at the slowly melting chocolate mess, startled into looking up as Sans settled in beside him, in his fleece pajamas. Sans grinned softly, using his magic to grab the remote before flipping through channels to find a good horror movie. Red watched his husband for a moment, the numb pain he had felt all day slowly receding, though the guilt didn’t seem to be headed anywhere.

 

“You didn’t have to do this, Sans.” Red blinked as the other simply cuddled into his side, stealing a bite of ice cream.

 

“The love of my life had a bad day; I’m allowed to dote on you whenever I feel it’s required.” Sans gave a decisive nod to himself, finally settling on a channel. Red just shook his head, relaxing back into the couch and allowing Sans to push himself more firmly into their cuddle. If Sans was insisting, he was he to argue. He really did have a shitty day.


	6. Devil May Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU that was inspired by some of the conversation going on in the discord chat where Blue is Lucifer and Stretch is Michael
> 
> I haven't actually checked with anyone to see if it's okay if I post this but eh whatever, here you go anyway.  
> Written by crushingonsans? idk if we're giving credit to the individuals? if not someone tell me so i don't look like even more of an egotistical prick

“Papyrus,  _ come on _ ! You can’t seriously be considering going along with this!”

Stretch sighed, pushing aside a wispy curtain to make his way into the next room. Blue trailed behind him, his air of incredulity preceding him like a storm. His brother had always been this way, full of righteous fire one day and cold as a winter storm the next. 

“Father has already decided, there is no choice with this. Please don’t make this bigger than it has to be.” 

“Oh, I guess if  _ Father _ decreed it--”

“Sans!” Stretch whipped around, glaring down at his older brother with a righteous fury he rarely had the disposition to display. “These... _ humans _ are our Father’s creation. The creation of our Lord, our  _ God _ , is not one to scoff at!”

Blue’s eyelights burned, throwing a hand out to the side as he shot back, “Aren’t  _ we _ meant to be our father’s creations? His pride and joy, his  _ children _ ? Why are they here, taking up our...our... _ gah! _ ” The pure incredible insanity of the idea that Stretch was just giving in to this was sending his thoughts askew. “They are weak! I will  _ not _ bow down and serve them!”

_ Ping! _

Blue gasped as his soul was turned blue, his back slamming against the wall as his brother’s magic threw him backwards. Stretch stalked forward, planting his hands on either side of the other’s head and growling as he leveled his glare on the other, orange eyelights burning with holy fire and righteous indignation. “Do  _ not _ ,” he growled, so low that Blue nearly couldn’t hear him. “Speak that way. I don’t care if you  _ are _ the Shining One, I will not allow you to taint the name of our father out of your own childish selfishness!”

Overcoming his shock at the rough treatment, Blue huffed, raising his chin to return the glare. “And I will not allow our power to be stripped from us, for us to be tossed aside to make room for his new  _ favorites _ !”

They stared each other down, both refusing to back down, their pride keeping them locked in place until there was another quiet  _ ping _ , and Blue’s feet dropped to the floor. Stretch backed away, crossing the room quickly. 

Then, he paused, fingers brushing the curtain that lead to the next room. Blue continued to glare at his back even as it tensed, the few bones visible past the draping clothes he wore coming together tightly. 

“And Sans?”

Stretch looked over his shoulder, and Blue saw the way his fists were clenching, his determination all too visible in his eyelights.

“My loyalty lies entirely with our God. If yours does not… I will not hesitate to protect the kingdom He has built.”

And with that, he was gone, and Blue was left alone.


	7. Fellcest Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** VERY suggestive FELLCEST
> 
> I asked for a prompt and an immediate reply from Fresh was "fellcest". Later, when I was thinking it out and asked for "an item Fellpap could lose", an immediate response from Tsuki was "Doomfanger"... well, you get the idea.
> 
> ((Bonus: dragon's response was "his brother". Like I would want to write angst like that *cough*ch2*cough* too soon dragon, too soon! XD ))

_"SANS!"_ Sans' sockets flew open. "HAVE YOU SEEN DOOMFANGER?!" Red eyelights searched his immediate area- not on the sockpile, not in the trashtornado, not anywhere where he could see-

 

"i haven't seen your demonic furball anywhere!" he called back. There was a sharp exclamation from his brother downstairs, followed by indignant sputtering and lots of stomping, followed by- _"_

 

 _I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM A DEMONIC FURBALL, WHELP!"_ Sans just sighed and closed his sockets again. He didn't even bother to look when he heard his door busted open by an irate Papyrus. "WON'T YOU EVEN GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND HELP ME LOOK?!" Sans simply rolled over, away from the loud noise. He expected more shouting, maybe threats- he didn't expect for the mattress to dip, rolling him backwards into strong arms.

 

"Sans..." Papyrus was using his "quiet" voice. "We've talked about this. You can't bottle things up anymore- you start self destructing, and even as Great and Terrible as I am, I wouldn't know what to do without my older brother." Now Sans just felt a little silly- he didn't want to admit to his amazing younger brother that he was jealous of their _cat_. So he just turned his head away, looking anywhere but his brother. "AHHH... I SEE HOW IT IS. VERY WELL THEN," Sans squeaked when he felt Papyrus' hot tongue on his vertebrae, "I WILL JUST HAVE TO INTERROGATE YOU, WON'T I...?"


	8. Soulmate Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings:** VERY STRONG ANGSTY SADS. Specific warnings are the prompt in the endnotes, because it spells out exactly what is going to happen when. Seriously- this is Crush's prompt and she started crying.
> 
> Prompt by Crush. I _was_ going to combine this with the fellcest prompt... but ehhh, we all need more fluff.
> 
> Edit: I fixed the messaging formatting. All the codes. -sigh-

You met them at the fair, of all places. You were one of the more daring, and you went to all the rides in order from most daring to least. Funnily enough, you would always meet them in line for the same ride as you, until you started to become a little worried. _They_ were the one to accuse _you_ of stalking, though. Turns out, the two of you were doing the exact same thing - riding all the most dangerous rides first - so the two of you decided to spend the day together.

 

And what a day it was. The two of you had so much fun, sharing food and drinks, stories and rants. It was even fun _arguing_ with them, as the 'argument' would devolve into a playful shoving match or a serious pros v cons debate. The two of you even took pictures together in one of those photobooths, laughing the whole time as bunny ears and tickling were unleashed upon your ~~friend~~ foe!

 

When it finally came time to leave, the two of you didn't want to go. You'd had so much fun - had meshed so well - it felt... _wrong_ to leave eachother, never to see the other again. It was their suggestion to write each of your numbers on the back of the photos, but you're glad they did. You weren't one to give your number out to a stranger, but... they weren't a stranger anymore. It was in this way, fortified with their number, that the both of you felt comfortable enough to leave, you on your bike and them in their little red convertible.

 

 

The next morning found you pacing your kitchen while your tea brewed. You had been unable to get them out of your head all night long, and now these thoughts had come to a crisis point. You had to do _something_ , or else you feared you'd go mad. You told yourself you shouldn't, that it was creepy, that you'd be called a stalker again, but your hand still picked up the phone and entered their phone number.

 

 _ring ring ring.... "The number you have dialed is not available at this time..."_ You didn't know what to say for the message, so you didn't bother to leave one. _Wtf_ , you thought. They had told you that they _always_ had their phone on and on them, so why would...? You noticed the 'missed call' message. Apparently, they had tried to call you at the same time you tried to call them, so neither phone received the call.

 

After _that_ was straightened out and resolved (and a good ten minutes were spent laughing about it), the both of you quieted down. The silence wasn't awkward, just expectant. Both of you genuinely wanted to keep talking to the other, it was just that neither of you knew what to say.

 

"Soo... how 'bout dat weather?" you started, and the conversation went from there. You drove them nuts with your puns, and they made you smile for no better reason than they were happy. You would feed them cheesy pick-up lines, and they would pretend to play along, or just downright scold you (but you knew they loved it because they couldn't stop laughing to actually seriously play their role). They would spout enthusiastically about something, and you would listen just to hear their voice, how excited they were, how energetic.

 

"So how-"

"I was-"

 

Both of you started at the same time, then startled, then laughed. Turns out, you were both about to ask the other out. It was almost scary how in-tune with eachother you were.

 

It was like you were made for eachother.

 

 

 

 

 

 

You slammed the door on your way into the house. Tears blurred your vision as you practically threw the newly-bought icecream onto the counter, making it hard to see well enough to pull out a spoon- you didn't need a bowl, you were going to eat through this tub (and it's brethren) tonight if it was the last thing you did. The only thing that you bothered with outside of your self-given mission to eat all the comfort food you could ( _and possible get black-out drunk_ , you thought, eyeing the beer in the fridge), was to rub your chest, where it had started hurting - badly - earlier in the day.

 

You attributed it to your broken heart.

You had waited hours. _Hours_ of looking, hoping... hours of nothing but disappointment. You just felt so _betrayed_. How could they do this to you?! You thought you were _friends_. _More_ than friends. You thought they were _better_ than this. You thought... But that was the point. You _thought_ \- you didn't _know_.

 

.... You guess you didn't know them as well as you thought you did.

 

....... How could they break your heart like that?

 

 

It was only when the jingle for breaking news broke you out of your stupor that you actually bothered to look at what was happening on tv.

 

 

and

your

  
heart

 

just

  
  
  
stopped.

 

 

 

 

On-screen was their picture. You'd know that face anywhere. The screen changed to live footage, where a car - _their bright-red_ _convertible_  - was wrapped like a pretzel around the front of a semi. Where a figure covered in a white sheet was being wheeled away on a gurney. You couldn't hear, could barely see- but you could feel half your soul crumble to dust in confirmation that your soulmate had died on their way to your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CrushingOnSans - Today at 11:14 PM  
> fun prompt: Person A meets Person B in a cute little fluffy situation, like coffee shop or bump into each other at the store or something and they end up exchanging numbers and they're obviously soulmates, and then the next morning the person wakes up and tried to convince themselves not to immediately call them but ultimately fails, calling htem and having a fluffy conversation where they set up a date and flirt a lot. they get ready for their date and go out and they get stood up, and they're really upset so they buy a bunch of ice cream and go home and sit in front of the TV and eat it, and then it comes up on the news that the other person actually died in a car crash on the way to the restaraunt.
> 
> .... This was about 3 and a half posts in discord. It's now 1.20am. I have to open by myself tomorrow. FML.


	9. A Little Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing I meant to post on the Discord, and then it got a little long. Headcanons for Underswap in general, though mostly about Blue and Stretch.

It was a fascinating thing, Blue found. Comparing himself to the other Sanses. Red was rough and sharp around the edges, but once you had proven he could trust you, that you trusted him, he was a big softy. You had a guardian for life, whether you wanted one or not. Sans was lazy and a bit apathetic about life, unless it was about someone he loved. Whether it be his brother, or Stretch, or Fell or Blue himself, he took care of them all. He just didn’t take care of himself, didn’t seem to care enough about life in general. As though nothing mattered.

 

Blue could understand that. He really could, with his peppy attitude and Papyrus-esque qualities aside. They didn’t know him like he knew them, like they knew each other. They had never really tried, almost immediately bonding with his brother. Because, once again, they didn’t really understand either of them. Stretch seemed to be the “Sans” of the Swap Universe, and Blue the “Papyrus”. Blue tried not to resent that.

 

He had a hot dog stand once. With as much energy as he had, he needed a few walks through Waterfall to remain at his station, but there was nothing better than making a child smile while stacking dogs on their heads as high as they could go. Nothing better than giving a hungry monster something to eat, even if they didn’t have the money to pay him. That didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to help people. 

 

The other two Sanses still had their hotdog stands, hadn’t had to quit the job they loved simply because their brother needed them at home (though he doubted they ran their stands because they enjoyed it). Rus and Fell were much more...efficient in hiding away their insecurities, pushing past any social issues and anxieties they had. His brother had always struggled with that. So when his baby brother had a small mental breakdown at Muffet’s, Blue dropped everything.

 

He still remembered getting that phone call.

 

And of course, when Stretch got better, he felt guilty. Guilty Blue was at home all the time, even with all the gold he had saved up. Guilty he was “holding his brother back”. He never quite got that the only thing that really mattered to Blue was him. But it was making things worse, so Blue decided he would “-try out for the Royal Guard, Papy!” It seemed safe enough an option to make his brother think he was doing things for himself, to assuage the guilt.

 

He had forgotten the fact he had such abysmal HP for as long as it took to track Alphys down.

 

She, of course, denied him. Said he would get torn to pieces if a human fell. Which stung, but wasn’t false. So Blue made a deal. She would tell his brother that he was training him, and he would teach her how to cook. He had seen a blazing house through Waterfall on more than one occasion; how she managed it he would never be sure.

 

Alphys accepted, and Blue split his time between helping his brother, and teaching Alphys. There were more and more days that he found he had to force a smile, that he had to push to get that pep in his step. But he did it, he did it for his little brother. Once things had settled in a bit, Alphys gave both him and Stretch a job as Sentries, something to get Stretch out of the house. It had been Blue’s idea, not that he wanted anyone to know that. He was now known as the obnoxious, bright younger of the the skeleton brothers, and honestly he didn’t care all that much. 

 

If none of them wanted to get to know the real him, then why should he try to make them?

 

The only ones who really  _ knew  _ him were Alphys and Grillby, on the rare occasion he made the trip into Hotlands. The firesprite actually made the effort to get to know him; he might have cried a little when Grillby actually noticed his forced grin. 

 

Then it happened. A child fell into the Underground. He tried to capture them (and wouldn’t Alphys be pissed if she knew). They died. And it reset. 

 

And reset.

 

And reset.

 

And then, by some miracle, they made it to the Surface. Blue had been ecstatic; he could finally really get help for his brother, everyone could be happy, maybe even he could be happy.

 

It reset again, and this time it didn’t stop. Blue had thought perhaps he was losing his mind at first, when the child came through the Ruins door covered in dust. It only got worse from there, genocide after genocide, the death of every monster he knew, until almost every timeline ended with him in the Judgement Hall, Papy’s hoodie swaddling his bones in warmth, the child doing their damndest to kill him. And then they did.

 

Blue had never felt so relieved as, the very next reset, the kid came through without a speck of dust on them. They befriended every monster they met, they went through the script without a hitch, then broke the Barrier.

 

This time it stayed broken.

 

The kid had given excuses as to why they had reset so many times, why they had killed everyone over and over again. Blue didn’t care. He would never trust them again, would never fully stop waiting to wake up in a bright blue bed with snow on the windows, Stretch playing low music just next door because he couldn’t sleep at night. 

 

And then they met their alternates, and Blue realized just how similar he was to them, even as a “Swap”. Even as he still kept up his excited, rambunctious persona. Even as he tried to bond with Fell and Rus, since his own alternates seemed to have no interest in actually attempting to get to know him for  _ him _ . To them, he wasn’t a Sans.

 

And it was fascinating.


	10. Undertale x Madoka Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackberry finds another "magical girl" (they are not female but that is not important)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer so I have pictures to make up for it at the end :x

“So… what was your wish?” Blue asked curiously.

 

Blackberry turned his head to the side with his eyes closed, but drops of tears still managed to make it past his eyelids. Drops of clear purplish fluid that reminded Blue of well polished amethyst slid down his pale cheek bones, leaving a damp trail behind.

 

“I just wanted- to go back to when my Papyrus was alive...”

 

Blackberry was barely audiable to Blue, and was soaked in regret and helplessness.

 

“I just- I JUST WANT TO HAVE MY BROTHER BACK!”

 

Seeming to finally find his voice, Blackberry held his grief back as he was reminded of his goal in coming to this alternate universe.

 

“Please, please help me! I tried to save him, I really did!” He seemed to remember something awful as he raised his arms over his head and clutched his skull with his hands. “But, but every time I thought I finally saved him, he would slip out of my reach. He just keeps dying! And I have tried, tried so many times, but I can’t! I couldn’t even save my brother!” Suddenly, Blackberry reached out his hands to grab at skirt of Blue’s pink dress as if Blue was the solution to all his problems. “You will help me right? I made Papyrus build a machine to travel across timelines instead. Since it was impossible to save him just with me traveling back in time. Please,  _ pleasepleaseplease I beg you! _ I will do anything, anything to get my brother back! I miss him so much!”

 

Blackberry was sobbing profusely now, he was hyperventilating. He seem to lost control of his emotions as he allowed his shaky knees to bend and drop themselves to the floor. However, Blue much faster than the freefall of Blackberry’s body as he gather Blackberry into his arms. Despite being the of the same stature, at that very moment, the small skeleton seemed so tiny to Blue as he sobbed into the neckline of Blue’s dress. He was so utterly helpless, and the magnificent Blueberry could not possibly leave anyone in that state without doing whatever he could to make the situation better.

 

“I- I’ll help you! Please don’t cry anymore! If you keep crying, I’ll- I’ll...” Blue noticed that his own vision began to blur and fat, wet droplets formed in his own sockets. It seemed like the sadness was contagious. Securing the trembling body tightly in his arms, Blue begun to sob uncontrollably, hoping that his own tears will help to drain some of the grief from his friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'll admit that I wrote this to give my pics backstory...


	11. Amberpuff 26, 27; surprise! 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, prompt is in the end notes because of spoilers. It'll be nothing like Ch 8, tho. Hopefully. I'm writing this here (with all my intent bent towards fluff, dammit!) because AO3 is much kinder to larger works than Discord.
> 
>  
> 
> Cear IK - Today at 9:54 PM  
> hey. i needs a pairing with one of the various skelebros
> 
> Failsona - Today at 9:54 PM  
> Swapfell Paps x Undertale Paps
> 
>  
> 
> Amberpuff: I don't know the official ship name for Sf!Pap/Ut!Pap, so I'm calling it amberpuff; amber for Slim's magic and puff because- well, it's Papyrus!

Papyrus was worried.

So he made a list.

First off, it would soon be the human festival of Giftmas (they called it Christmas though??). He was really excited about "the most wonderful time of the year!" ... which he knew made him super hyper. It was okay though- it was all in the holiday spirit! What made him worried was that, although Giftmas was only a few days away, he was very-almost sure that Slim hadn't even started buying presents yet. Giftmas was only a couple of days away though! Perhaps he would have to help Slim go Giftmas shopping (his own shopping having long since been finished)- maybe he was having problems choosing the right gift. The other possibly worrying thing about Giftmas being so close was the topic of his gift to his datefriend. He was the Great Papyrus though, so he was positive it would turn out alright!

Secondly, but more importantly, he was worried about Slim. His quieter, more withdrawn double had almost been avoiding him lately, and that hurt. What hurt even more was that Papyrus  _knew_ that something was troubling Slim, but the other Papyrus wouldn't confide in him. Or even hold a conversation with him.  _That_ didn't just hurt- it ached. The strange behavior had started a week or so ago, when Slim had startled in the kitchen and teleported. When tall skeleton emerged from the bathroom - quiet and nervous all over again - he'd avoided Papyrus like the plague. He wasn't  _quite_ avoiding Papyrus that much anymore, but even the little amount that was still there was enough to send pangs of hurt through the younger skeleton's soul. If he had done something wrong, he wanted to know what he had done. He didn't like this... space that was between them. He didn't  _want_ the space that was between them. But he wanted Slim to feel uncomfortable even less, so he left the space well enough alone. Walking the fine line between making sure that Slim knew he was welcome, but not violating the space the withdrawn skeleton had created was hard, but doable. Papyrus vowed that if the space still existed after Giftmas, though, he and Slim were going to have a long-overdue talk.

Another worrying behavior that had been introduced by that moment in the kitchen was Slim's new habit of teleporting somewhere almost every other day. He never told Papyrus where he was going. He never explained anything- didn't even make up an excuse. This new behavior both hurt Papyrus and make his worry increase ten-fold. Hurt at the lack of communication and secrecy, and worried that Slim was going somewhere that was unsafe; that Slim would be hurt or even killed and Papyrus would never know what happened. But he was the Great Papyrus- he would believe in Slim.

* * *

Giftmas morning he was up bright and early, easily beating the sun that hadn't yet started to even peek out from behind the treetops. He was thankful Lady Toriel had taught him how to actually cook, making a breakfast that was both delicious and healthy... and okay,  _maybe_ a little sugary. He knew that the other Papyruses loved sweets (and he had his own sweet tooth to deal with), and today was Giftmas morning! He could make an exception just this once. He and Slim would be enjoying their own breakfast and present-giving, then the other skeletons would come over later in the morning for a general snack-fest and present-giving. Everything was all planned out, and he and his equivalents had made a pact to keep everyone on schedule. If it was left up to his brother's equivalents nothing would ever get done. He heard shuffling upstairs and gathered that his roommate was awake. Although Slim was prone to getting up much earlier than the other multiverse lazybones - a conditioned habit of living with Razz - this was still a little earlier than his normal rising time. Papyrus was a little worried that the early morning was caused by a nightmare before Slim appeared in the kitchen with a sweet little sleepy smile on his face.

"mmm.... is that caramel i smell?" Knowing that it was his delicious cooking had woken up his roommate made Papyrus smile.

"Yes! I've made [caramel french toast](http://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/caramel-french-toast) for breakfast! Since I know you like caramel so much.... Just this once though! Caramel is bad for you! I like your gold tooth, but I don't want you to have to replace any more of them, thankyou!" Slim just smiled. The scarred skeleton looked down at the plate Papyrus thrust into his hands and made a face, then looked back up at the younger skeleton with a nervous expression. 

"hey Papyrus...? can we do gifts before we eat breakfast...?" There were sparkles in Papyrus' eyes- he tried to be 'mature' like the adult he was and do gifts after breakfast, but gifts were one of his two favorite parts of Giftmas (the other being connecting with everyone). 

"Yes!!" he exclaimed before quickly grabbing his plate of toast and the whip cream can (Slim wasn't the only one indulging in his cravings) and raced out to join Slim on the couch. He dropped the whip cream on the couch next to a startled Slim and placed his food on the floor beside the couch (away from Slim's feet!) before starting to sort the presents. Seeing as there was only the two of them, it didn't take Papyrus all that long. Slim just sat, slightly bemused, as the pile of gifts surrounding him grew. Santa had visited him (as he knew he would- Papyrus had made sure to be very good that year), and even had left a present or two for a startled Slim. Then there were the stockings, each with their smaller presents from Santa and the other, respectively. Papyrus noticed that the more presents they opened, the more nervous Slim got, but decided not to comment on it. He had faith that Slim would talk about it to Papyrus at some point- he believed in Slim! He encouraged the other skeleton to open his presents first, in case Slim was worried about what he would be getting, but finishing his own presents did nothing to dispel Slim's nervousness. 

"not that one!" Slim yelped when Papyrus reached for a newspaper-wrapped box first. The nervous skeleton blushed at his own outburst, but reached out to snag the box in question to hold it away from Papyrus. "do this one last, please," he said quietly. Papyrus' sockets would have narrowed, if he had let them. The box (or whatever present was in the box) was what Slim was so nervous about? It made Papyrus very... interested. He didn't quite hurry through the rest of his presents, but he didn't linger either, until finally the box in Slim's lap was the last present unopened between them. Rather than reach for it though, Papyrus waited patiently (or as patiently as he could) for Slim to hand it to him, since the other skeleton had actually started to fidget with anxiety, a habit that his brother Razz had attempted to break him of. Razz had never been very nice when trying to train his brother, so it was a mark of just how anxious he was that Slim was moving at all. 

"h-here...." Slim handed him the box without looking at him, and was he.... blushing? Slim's anxiety was starting to make  _Papyrus_ nervous, but he accepted the box without qualms. He trusted Slim; it was Slim's well-being he was worried about. Besides, he couldn't show Slim that he was also nervous- he knew the anxious skeleton took comfort from his calm, and he wasn't about to ruin that. Inside the box was... a piece of paper? To say that Papyrus was confused would be an understatement. 

"Slim... What-?" A trembling phalange interrupted him, pointing out the title of the officious-looking document.

#  _Certificate of Birth_

Certificate of... Birth? A  _Birth Certificate?!_ What? But why?! For whom??? His confusion must have been clear across his face, because Slim snickered nervously for a moment while fiddling with the hem of his shirt before taking a deep breath and raising it. Papyrus automatically searches out the scarred, amber-colored soul, but... there's. another. soul?! A smaller soul?! Does that mean?!? Papyrus looked up at Slim, only to realize that the other monster was shaking, eyes cast down and away. He was... terrified? Of showing Papyrus the souling? 

"Slim....?" Despite Papyrus' gentle voice, Slim flinched as if he had been struck. 

"i-it's ow-our ch-child... bu-b-but y-you d-don't-" Papyrus cut him off with a kiss, desperate and needy.

"Of  _course_ I want our child! Oh Slim,  _our_ child! A  _child_ _!!_ _"_ Papyrus couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry with joy. He ended up doing both, all the while smothering an incredulous Slim with hugs and kisses. Eventually he was sufficiently calmed to the point that simply holding Slim was enough. "I love you so much," he said with a pleased sigh. Slim merely cuddled closer, purring. Neither of them wanted to move, content with staying wrapped around eachother. 

"Hey Slim?" Papyrus asked. 

"mm?"

"I didn't give you all your presents."

"hmm?" Slim made a confused and slightly startled noise when Papyrus pulled away from him to slide off the couch.

And down on one knee.

"Slim? Will you marry me?"

_"Yes!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TsukiHotaru(Lin) - Today at 5:06 PM  
> like some examples:  
> 26\. “I got you a present.”  
> 27\. “I’m pregnant.”  
> 28\. “Marry me?”  
> 29\. “I thought you were dead.”
> 
> I'm not used to writing Papyrus. I don't write from the point of view of positive characters. I've only written one once before- a naive innocent Papyrus who solely existed in that scene for the sake of getting rescued. How do?!?  
> .... I hope I did well.


	12. UL/UF Sans, mental health is such a cockblocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, loosing yourself in the moment just doesn't work.
> 
> Background character death. Background kustard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in my phone so hopefully it's not terrible.
> 
> Miight be partvof a longer fic.
> 
> There's Kustard here as well.

Lust and Red writhed together on Red's huge bed. Lust slid his hands down Red's shirt, and pinched the fabric beneath his fingers. It was smooth with a nice weight to it. It felt expensive, and clean. For a sans, those were pretty rare traits.

Red caught Lust's hands in his own and yanked lightly at his wrists. 

"Sometimes I think you like my clothes more than me," Red taunted.

There was a truth in that statement. Lust pulled up the bottom of Red's shirt.

"Gotta get it off you to steal it."

Red opened his mouth, probably to list off the sheer number of shirts Lust had stolen, but Lust ground down on his pelvis and he gasped instead. The expression looked almost pained-- 

No, it was pained.

Well. There went his fuck.

Red started up at the ceiling, his expression cast into sudden greif. His gaze was distant. Lust mentally counted the seconds untill a whimper left Red's mouth.

"Sans..."

Lust lifted off Red, and went to the bathroom to finish himself off, leaving Red struggling to stay in the present. Red shut his eyes as memories assulted him.

It had been a Gaster that had killed him. There was no noise or sight to accompany the memory, just panic, agony, and the smell of burnt rubber and melting metal.

A hand patted his face.

"Hey, hey."

Red focused on Lust's face, just. The details kept going out of focus.

"I miss him," Red croaked.


	13. Adorably Creative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired by the other awesome stories in this Discord Drabble Babble, and came up with this piece of fluff. Thank you guys <3  
> Underswap Fontcest ~ enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, Sans comes back from training, happy and excited, except this time, he arrives home 'marked'. Papyrus is not pleased, until he finds the creative little secret his brother was trying to hide~

Adorably Creative

 

Papyrus was just laying on the couch, he had the t.v. on, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was pretty close to just dozing off, until he heard his younger brother burst in through the door, announcing his return in his ever eccentric manner. 

The taller skeleton couldn't help but hum in amusement, and he sat up on the couch so he could greet his little bro properly. 

“Hey bro, how was-” He trailed off when he saw Sans standing in front of him. Usually seeing his little bro always made him happy, but right now, the seeing the state of his brother, he couldn't decide if he should be shocked or enraged.

Sans noticed his older brothers funny looks, and the younger brother became concerned. He gently placed a hand on his brothers knee, squeezing gently as he spoke softly. 

“Papy? Brother? Are you ok?”

The sound of Sans voice seemed to snap Papyrus out of his shocked state, and finally the anger settled in. 

Papyrus grabbed his brother by both wrists, his grips firm and tight, so his brother couldn't pull away. 

“Papy! Wha-” “Shush, Sans!” 

A tiny whimper escaped the younger brothers mouth, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice, he seemed to focused on looking at the markings all over his little brothers bones. 

On Sans left arm was a crude inking of a blue and white dragon, drawn to look like it wrapped around the humerus, down to the radius and looped around and stopping at the ulna. 

On Sans right arm, it was a mess of ink, blues, pinks, greens, purples, random splashes of the colours, a long with very awkwardly drawn anime looking characters. 

“Undyne.” Papyrus growled. 

“D-don't be mad at her, Papy! U-Undyne found this ink machine, in the dump, an-and Alphys thought I'd look cool with some-” “Look cool?!” 

Sans winced, it was so rare he heard his brother raise his voice, particularly at him. 

“What made you think this was a good idea?! You let those two TATTOO you Sans! That shit is permanent!”

Sans was about to call his brother out on his bad language, but the words quickly died in his mouth when Papyrus shot him harsh look.

“Also, tattoos really work on SKIN, which we lack, so to get the needle in you, they'd have to etch your bones! Sans! How are you not in pain? No, why did you let them do that?! They didn't exactly leave you with any works of art! I mean look at your hands!”

Sans automatically held out his hands, he was even inked on his phalanges, and badly at that. On the right hand, his inked phalanges read “LOVE” while on the left, read “HAT”

“That was supposed to be hate.” Sans sighed, flexing his phalanges. “ Together they were supposed to read LOVE and HATE, Alphys thought that'd make me look tough, but, Undyne ran out of ink. Now I'm just a love hat.”

Papyrus honestly didn't know if he should laugh or lock his brother in his room, while he went and gave Alphys and Undyne a bad time. 

He did neither.

Even though it was their fault! They knew Sans would do anything Alphys suggested, he wanted to be a guard like her, he looked up to her, he wanted to impress her so much, and she abused that trust and loyalty by doing this?

He's not angry, not at Sans at least, this wasn't his fault, he just wanted to seem cool. 

With a sigh, Papyrus just let his hands slide down his brother arms, hands barley brushing against the inky bone. Papyrus gently took hold of Sans hands, he wanted to squeeze them, perhaps as a form of reassurance, but he didn't want to hurt his little brother. He was still amazed that Sans hadn't made a sound. It was like he wasn't in pain at all. 

“He's so cool.” 

“Sans, did they ink you anywhere else?” 

Papyrus couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable when Sans nodded all to eagerly and began to giggle. “Yeah they did, on my shoulder blades. Wanna see? These are actually really good!”

Papyrus didn't even get a chance to say yes or no, Sans had his shirt off already, and turned around, presenting his back art to his brother.

Decorating those small shoulder blade were beautifully detailed little wings. Papyrus couldn't even deny that these were truly beautiful. They were so small, the feathering details were amazing. 

No! No! Focus!

“ Bro, this isn't a joke, what they did to you, they carved your bones! That's not-” “What?” Sans interrupted and turned back around to face his brother. 

“Carved my bones? What are you talking about, Papy?” the smaller skeleton asked, genuinely confused. 

What in the Underground was Papyrus talking about?

The older brother stared for a moment, gaze hard. He gently cupped his little brothers face, thumbs gently rubbing over those small cheekbones.

“Bro, they tattooed you, that works great on skin, but not on bone, for that to work, you gotta be scratched, carved, for the design to stay. Bro, they used you as a doodle pad, they ruined your body, and for what? For fun? To seem more intimidating? Hate to break it to ya, but your LOVE, HAT isn't very scary. Bro? Why are you grinning so much? Sans, this isn't funny!”

When Sans began giggling, Papyrus let go of his face. He was getting pretty pissed now. This was serious and Sans was just thinking this was hilarious. 

“Sans! This is no-” “Papy! You're so silly! Undyne and Alphys didn't carve me. This is paint! The ink machine Undyne found was for 'air brush' painting, or something like that. It's fake, it can come off, it'll just take a while is all. They didn't hurt me Papy, I promise.” Sans said as he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly.

“Thanks for looking out for me, you're the best brother. Love you Papy.”

Papyrus didn't return the embrace, he was once again wrapped up in his emotions, he was sure what to feel. Relief? Or should he be angry that his brother let him believe he'd been craved for so long. 

Groaning, Papyrus finally gave in and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him tightly and gently pressing his teeth against the small skeletons skull. 

“Next time they paint you up, make sure you remind me it's just paint and not carvings.” “Mweheh, it's a deal.”

Satisfied, Papyrus pulled back from Sans, so he was now slouching against the couch. 

Lazy bones. 

“So, heh, is this all the artwork they gave you? I hope they didn't ask you to take off your pants to paint down there.” He joked, and he expected his brother to tell him off, call him out for being lewd, but that never came, instead a blue blush dusted the younger skeletons face, and he would no longer make eye contact with Papyrus. 

Papyrus felt his soul drop.

“Bro! What did they do?!”

Sans looked back at his brother, looking rather bashful. “W-well, I eh, um, asked them to paint the name of someone really important to me, but I wanted it done really nice, and since um, my shoulder blades were already occupied, um, eh, they suggested my hip bones.” 

“YOUR WHAT?!” Without even thinking it through fully, Papyrus grabbed the waistband of Sans pants, and yanked them down to his knees.

“PAPY!” Sans cried and tried to pull his pants back up, but Papyrus grabbed his wrists, keeping him still. 

Papyrus stared at the artwork on his brothers hip bone, it made his soul pound in his chest cavity. 

The 'tattoo' itself, was of a blue soul, with the name papyrus, written inside.

 

“Bro...”

The younger skeleton quickly pulled his pants back up , grabbed his shirt, and made dash for the stairs, only to be blocked by Papyrus before he was able to step on the first step. 

Stupid teleportation trick!

“Bro? There something you wanna tell me?”  
Sans said nothing, he wouldn't meet Papyrus' gaze, he was soembarrassed , and he was kind of surprised that his brother hadn't yelled at him. The 'tattoo' was weird, you shouldn't really have the name someone important to you inked near lewd places. 

“Bro? Don't be embarrassed. I really like it. It's really pretty, and I really, really like the meaning. My name obviously represents me right? And the blue soul, represents you, blue being your favourite colour, makes that obvious too. Is that right bro? Do I really mean so much more than a regular bro to you? 'Cause I don't think bro's would usually have ink like that.”

 

Sans really just wanted the ground to open beneath him and swallow him hole. This wasn't supposed to happen like this! 

“Please answer me, bro. Just give me an answer.”

Sans couldn't keep quiet anymore. “Yes ok?! I-I, you're important to me! I love you Papy! More than brothers really should, but, I wanted this art, I wanted something for myself, so maybe I could pretend to myself! I'm mmmph!” He was cut off by his brother, pressing his teeth against his own, in a sweet skeleton kiss. 

When Papyrus pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle. The look his brother was giving was adorable, his sockets wide, his eyelights flaring, his face covered in a dark blue blush. He was so cute. 

“Heh, I love you too bro. I think I'll have to have my hips inked with your name, what do you think?”

The only response he got from his brother was spluttering nonsense. 

The older brother laugh and he picked his little brother up and held him tight against his chest. 

“You're so cute bro, and so creative, designing something like that. Adorable. 

“Y-yeaahh.” Was all sans could say before nuzzled into his brothers hoodie. 

“Love you, Papy.”


	14. The habits of overprotective brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> USPapyrus gives Red a talking to about dating his bro.

Stretch made sure to look completely nonchalant as he put his feet up on the couch and played with his phone. The new message hacking app he'd installed on Blue's phone had acted a treat, and soon...

There was a knock on the door. Stretch opened the door and greeted his guest, who looked surprised to see him. Red's eyelights flickered in and out as the flighty skeleton got ahold of himself.

"Hi..."

"Hello!" Stretch greeted, putting a charming smile on his face. "Blue's running late with Alphys, so let me take you on a tour."

He pointed out the kitchen, and the dining room, and led them upstairs. He pushed the door of his room open with a flourish and grinned at the shorter skeleton, who was hovering, bewildered, outside.

"This is my room," Stretch said, and beckoned.

Red walked three tiny steps forward, until the toes of his sneakers were inside. It would have to do. Stretch brought out his box of bone attacks and placed it right in front of Red.

Taking on out, he twirled it between his fingers.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Your... attacks?"

"MMmmm... almost. These are the remains of everyone that has ever dated my brother. So... don't step out of line, alright?"

Stretch beamed, and bonked the bone on the head of the frozen skeleton.

There was crash and and and rushed, heavy footsteps downstairs.

"PAPY!! I THINK RED CAME BY, IS HE STILL HERE?"

"For now he is," Stretch answered, and turned Red around by the shoulders and walked him towards the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from CrushingOnSans' list: Blue never expected his first patient to be quite so upbeat and full of jokes, especially when his clipboard was telling him that this patient was on suicide watch.  
> Addition: papyrus is dead (cuz wynaut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt edit this  
> not gonna edit this  
> typed on the train on phone

"Tell me more about your brother.." Blue suggested as he took a hold of sans' arm. Lifting the sleeve of sans' blue jacket revealed multiple cuts ,most of them healed with a few still raw and bloody.

 

"... there was this time, when he entered a costume competition. We spent a whole weekend working on the costume and got third prize with it. He was so happy. He continued to wear that outfit for months, only taking it off when he absolutely had to... " Sans paused his story to giggle.

 

While the older wounds that have since scarred were littered haphazardly across Sans' arm, the new ones were aligned neatly in a row that started from the end of Sans' bone closer to his wrist. Ten, Blue counted ten of them. Sans has been keeping his end of the bargain.

 

Suddenly realising that Sans' had stopped talking, Blue looked up, and was greeted with Sans soft eye lights, staring at him lovingly. A gentle smile along his jawline.

 

"I still miss him, you know. " Sans murmured, seemingly lost in thought.

 

Blue let Sans' jacket sleeve roll down along his arm, and lifted his claws to cradle Sans' skull instead." I would be proud of you. " Blue said as he landed a soft kiss on Sans' fore head.

 

He is not alright, but he is getting better.


	16. Fluffy Fellcest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute date with the Fell bros
> 
> Warning: Fellcest, Massive Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff and Ice Cream
> 
> Prompt given to me by Fresh. :D

Red was getting ready for his day out with Fell. He was nervous, hoping he doesn't fuck anything up like he usually does. As he looks at himself in the mirror, he makes sure he looks decent before heading downstairs where his brother was waiting for him. Fell was leaning against the front door, and looked over once he heard Red.

"Took you long enough." He said, standing up straight and grabbing his coat. Red rubbed his arm, and smiled slightly.

"S-Sorry Boss. I couldn't find my coat." He lied, he took so long because he was having an internal battle on what the hell to wear. Fell just huffed and opened the door for Red.

"Well come on, if we wait any longer it will get dark out." Red perked up a little and nodded, before heading out the door. Fell following close behind.

They walk side by side in silence. Red was playing with his hands as they walked, glancing over at Fell every once in a while. He really wanted to hold his hand, but he felt like Fell wouldn't want to so he just kept quiet and continued to walk beside him. Fell noticed how nervous his brother looked, and let out a long sigh, before grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. Red jumped slightly at the sudden contact and looked over at Fell who was looking forward with a large blush on his cheekbones.

"Don't be so nervous, Sans. And don't be afraid to ask if you want to do anything..." He said and Red blushed slightly. He nodded and they continues to walk around. They went to different stores and did some window shopping. They bought some things before heading to the park to walk around. It was getting later and so the street lights were starting to turn on.  Fell told Red to sit at a bench and wait, so he did and wondered what Fell was doing.

"Boss is so cool...." He mumbled to himself, smiling as he replayed some events of their date. Suddenly he saw Fell coming back, a nice cream in both hands. He sat next to Red and gave him one, before he started to eat his own. Red smiles and started to eat his nice cream. Not paying attention to how much of a mess he was making. He heard Fell huff and he looked over at him with a confused look.

"W-What's wrong Boss?" He asked, and Fell just tilts his face up to look at him, before leaning down. Red thought he was going to kiss him, but Fell just suddenly licked his cheek, taking the nice cream off of it. Red blinked for a moment, before his face exploded in a bright red blush.

"You were making a mess." He said, leaving Red a stuttering mess. Red couldn't calm down his blush, as he kept looking up at Fell, trying to say at least one coherent word. Fell just rolled his eye lights, as he finished his nice cream and leaned down, gently kissing Red. Red completely stopped his attempt at trying to speak and kissed back. Fell pulled back and grinned at Red.

"Well that shut you up. Now finish your nice cream." Red just nodded slowly as he started to eat his now melting nice cream.


	17. Mini Babbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write, so I asked for pairings. These are the ones I got and who I got them from.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

**Slim/Paps (Lin)**

 

The bustling sounds of pots clanging and things being chopped filled the house, soon followed by a smell of freshly made garlic bread. Slim took a deep breath, his sockets still closed as he dozed on and off on the couch. He smiled as his lover began singing loudly to himself, just quiet enough that had Slim been truly asleep he wouldn’t have woken up.

 

That was just how Rus was, always thinking of those around him, especially when it was someone he loved. 

 

Soon the sounds ended, the distinct click of the oven turning off letting him know, even before the gentle pressure from Pap’s hand in his shoulder that it was time to wake up. He smiled, using the brief moment his mate was unguarded to pull him down into a kiss.

 

If the way Paps melted into it said anything, he didn’t mind the “sneak attack” all that much.

  
  
  


**Tango (Lin)**

 

Lust watched with fascination as his boyfriend’s skull went from pristine white to a blue deeper than the rivers of Waterfall, all within the matter of a few seconds. Dance’s hood was pulled up and over the now heated, dark cerulean skull, the strings to the hoody pulled tight as the skeleton himself whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

 

“What did I say?” There was a muffled shriek of indignation, Dance looking as though he was about to get up and run right out of the house. Lust huffed out a laugh, leaning over to pull his flustered lover into his arms before he could try. “Seriously, all I said was that you’re the most beautiful monster in the multiverse. Surely that has nothing to do with it.”

 

His only answer was a flurry of half hearted punches to his chest as he laughed.

  
  
  


**Honeyketchup (Ollie)**

 

“You wanna play strip poker?” Stretch had to hold in a chuckle as Sans’ skull swiveled to look up at him with an incredulous look. Stretch would have shrugged at the look if he wasn’t relaxed out of his mind right now (just being around Sans had that effect).

 

“Where the fuck did that come from?” Sans was still staring at him still, his eyelights searching him; for what he wasn’t sure. Maybe to see if he was high. Stretch hadn’t been high for at least a day. 

Now he did shrug, settling back further into the comfort of their shared mattress. “‘M bored. Thought it might be something fun.” In truth he wasn’t actually that bored, but telling Sans he had mostly wanted to see his reaction to being asked to play such a game probably wouldn’t lead to such a great time. 

 

Sans nodded to himself for a moment, before sighing and closing his sockets. “If you can get Red and Slim to bring over pizza, I’ll go find the cards.”

 

Stretch was positive he hadn’t moved that fast to get his phone in years.

  
  
  


**Spicyhoney (Lin)**

 

Well this was...Stretch was positive his entire skull was bright orange. Fell was laid out over the bed they shared, honestly being a complete bedhog in how his limbs were sprawled over the covers and pillows. His usually scowling features were lax, a look of content peace over his face. Every breath out was a small whistle of air through his sharpened fangs.

 

It was the damn cutest thing Stretch had ever seen in his life and the fact that it was  _ his  _ boyfriend? That was just the cherry on top.

 

With careful, oh so careful motions Stretch moved across the room to get a better view, his hands clamped over his mouth. If he woke his partner up now he’d never forgive himself. Once he thought he couldn’t handle any more of the adorableness he turned around and headed back down to sleep on the couch. Like hell he was chancing anything getting in bed.

  
  
  


**Rottenberry (Lin)**

 

“I swear to fucking Toriel!” Blue’s face scrunched in distaste, turning from where he sat on the couch, one of his shirts in his hands. Razz was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, his phone in one clenched hand as he glared at the floor. Blue studied his husband’s face for a moment, then got to his feet, holding Razz in his arms.

 

The way the smaller crumpled did not speak well of his mental state. Blue led him over to the couch, sitting down first before pulling Razz into his lap, laying back so they were laying comfortably. He waited for his lover to relax minutely before speaking up.

  
“What happened?” He kept his voice soft, quiet. Razz shifted for a moment before settling further into his hold. 

 

“Can we just talk about it later. Please.” There was something pleading in his voice. Something had happened, something serious. Blue wasn’t about to pry.

 

“Of course.”

  
  
  


**Kustard (Fish)**

 

Sans awoke to a deep, prolonged hiss, fingers tugging firmly at his coat. A socket peeked open, crimson slits meeting his glance before it closed once more, Sans evening out his breath. Red growled beside him, the sound aggravated as Sans struggled not to laugh and give himself away.

 

A hand snaked up his shirt and through his ribcage, finally taking a hold of his soul with a firm, but gentle grip. A deep, scratchy voice filled his head, the language barrier broken by such an intimate gesture.

 

“I know you’re not asleep you asshole.” Sans chuckled, wrapping his arms around Red’s serpentine body and enjoying the warmth.

 

“I may not be now, but I will be soon.”

 

Sans could only laugh as Red began hissing loudly in retaliation. 

  
  
  


**Slim/Stretch (Ollie)**

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Slim looked anywhere but the direction his arm was extended, a slowly melting sno-cone held tightly in his hand. There was a moment of silence before it was gingerly taken, Slim all but sighing in relief before plopping down on the couch.

 

Once he had gathered the courage, he looked up, Stretch almost immediately meeting his gaze. A brow was raised, Stretch looking pointedly from the cone in his hands to Slim. “Where the fuck did you get a sno-cone machine.” Slime smiled, shrugging.   
  


“Found it on ebay. Thought you might like it.” Slim watched with satisfaction as Stretch smiled, focusing on his gift. He wasn’t about to break the mood and let the other know just how much he had spent on the special order machine.

  
  
  


**Bledgeup (Crush)**

 

Fell couldn’t help but sigh happily at the sight he was greeted with upon returning home. Work had been long, the day had been longer, but coming home to this? Everything was right once again.

 

Red and Sans laid on the couch, stretched out as far as their negligible sizes took up. Red was in the corner on his back, his arms wrapped around sans who was cuddled on his stomach. The sight of his lovers so at peace, so relaxed, so  _ safe _ …

 

Fell was careful as he removed his coat and boots, watching the two sleeping Sanses for a moment long before heading for the kitchen. He would wake them with the smells of a delicious, freshly prepared dinner. Otherwise, he would let them sleep. They could be lazy for just this once.

  
  
  


**ClassicCherryBerry (Crush)**

 

“Should I have picked chocolate?” Red watched in nervous anticipation as Sans sat across from him, holding a warm cup of cappuccino close to his body. Blue sat to their side, his focus on Sans as he sipped a hot chocolate. Sans took a long, slow sip from his drink, before looking up at Red with a sparkle of gratitude in his eyelights. Red sighed with relief.

 

“It’s so weird when you can’t talk, Sans. It’s so quiet.” Blue smiled as though he was pleased with the circumstances, but the two others could tell he was uncomfortable. As much as Blue liked to pretend he didn’t like their puns, Red and Sans both knew he enjoyed the companionable chatter.

 

Sans shrugged as he cuddled back into his blankets, sniffling a little as he took another drink. Not his fault he got sick. No matter what Red said.


End file.
